


Budapest

by indynerdgirl



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Budapest, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, just another budapest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indynerdgirl/pseuds/indynerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both remember Budapest differently. And neither wants to change that. A short Clintasha one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

Budapest isn't even the actually city of Budapest. It was the code name of the very first mission they had been partnered up for. They had been sent to Paris, under cover as a couple on vacation, to take down the leader of a ring of international weapons dealers.

What Clint remembers about that mission was the way Natasha looked in **that** dress, when he took her out on their first "date". He remembers the way the candle light at the little bistro made her eyes sparkle, how her laugh made his chest tighten up and how her hand had felt in his as they walked back to their safe house. Clint remembers that was the first time he started realizing that he might just be falling in love with the fiery red-head.

Natasha on the other hand, when she thinks of Budapest, remembers the fire fight. When their safe house had been compromised and they had been outnumbered six to one. How she's pretty sure the only reason they both even made it out of there alive was because of Clint. Especially after she had been shot and started to loose large amounts of blood. It had been Clint's voice that had kept her focused as they waited for the extraction team to get them out of there. It was also the first time she realized she could trust Clint to always have her back.

They both remember Budapest very differently. And neither ever wants to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first try at an Avengers fic, using a prompt from Tumblr. I hope you all like it! (orginially posted at ff.net under my other penname 'gryffinorgal87')
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or these characters. If I did, there would so be a Hawkeye/Black Widow as well as a Science Bros tv show right now.


End file.
